


He Used to be Mine

by RockfordGirl26



Series: It Takes A Man [3]
Category: The Rockford Files
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Jim Rockford character, OC, The Rockford Files TV Show, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Jim's ex-fiance, Clair runs into him while he's out to dinner with his family. This is a story about lost love and reconciling those feelings in a positive manner.Part of the "It Takes a Man" universeFeatures my OC- Janessa BeckerPlease read and review!
Relationships: Jim Rockford/Original Female Character(s), Jim/Clair
Series: It Takes A Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513193





	He Used to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing  
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

He Used to be Mine 

When Jim Rockford and I broke things off for the final time, I knew it was truly the last. I had hurt him badly, so I understood. It didn’t stop me from holding a special place in my heart for him. After all, our dinners together and walks around the zoo will forever hold a special place in my memory. I even went as far as to move out of town so we wouldn’t have to see each other. 

I ran into Jim again about five years after he helped me get out of some trouble. I hadn’t seen him since then. I was in LA having dinner with some old friends at my favorite Italian restaurant. I was deep in conversation, catching up with my friends and reminiscing about the past. 

I saw Jim enter the restaurant carrying a little boy in his right arm who couldn’t have been older than three and my jaw fell to the floor. The boy was a real cutie in his brown pants, converse tennis shoes, and a blue dress shirt. Jim was always a nice dresser, so it didn’t surprise me that the kids with him were dressed nicely too. 

“Clair, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” My friend Christine asked. 

It took me a second to take in the scene before me. His left hand rested on the back of a pregnant woman who couldn’t have been older than 26, and she was holding the hand of a boy who looked to be around five. The older boy was wearing khakis, Converse tennis shoes, and a green dress shirt. She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She wore a beautiful denim, blue shirtdress. Her perfect olive-toned skin, wavy dark hair, and green eyes made her perfect for Jim. From where I was sitting, they looked like the perfect family

“What?” I asked. I was too distracted by the scene in front of me to pay attention 

“I asked if you’re okay.” She said

“Oh yeah.” I said with nervous laughter, “I just saw my ex-fiancé walk in with his wife and kids. Ya know, it’s funny. He never talked about wanting kids.” 

“Oh, Clair, I’m sorry. I know this doesn’t help, but somethings just aren’t meant to be”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” I replied and went back to eating.

Her words didn’t help much, but I appreciated them nonetheless. I knew immediately that this had to be Jim’s family. The older boy looked just like Jim. I mean, a true spitting image. Fatherhood and marriage looked like it was so natural for Jim. It stung a little deep inside to see him so happy. 

My friends and I continued to chat for another thirty minutes. We finally got up, hugged, and said our goodbyes. I was going to just leave the restaurant, but I decided to stop Jim’s table and say hi.  
A wave of nervousness washed over me as my feet took me to his table. I don’t know what I was nervous about. Finally, I stopped in front of the booth that Jim and his family sat in. 

“Hi, Jim” The words left my mouth and I prayed that this would be a nice conversation. I don’t think my heart could handle anything else.

“Clair? Is that you?’ He asked. I nodded my head in response.

“Janessa, this is Clair. She and I were, um, engaged a while back.” He said to the lady with dark hair. She waved hello in response and returned my smile. A wave of relief washed over me and I finally felt like I could smile.

“Is this your family, Jim?” I asked

Jim smile like a proud father showing off his family for the first time, “Yeah, yeah” he said with excitement.

“This is my wife Janessa,” he said motioning to her. 

“This big guy right here is Tag. He’s five” He said as he reached beside him and ruffled the boy’s dark hair.

“Jim, I could tell he was yours as soon as I saw him. He’s a spitting image of you!” I said looking between the two adults.

“Oh yeah, that’s for sure.” Then he motioned to the boy sitting next to his wife on the other side of the table. “And this is Freddy. He just turned three.” 

“And in about two months we’ll welcome another baby to the family,” Janessa said, smiling proudly and touching the bump where their baby grew.

Jim sat there and told me stories about Rocky and him taking the boys fishing, playing football and baseball in the yard, and some of the trouble that the boys got into. As I watched Jim and listened to him talk about his family, the sting and hurt left my heart. As our conversation drew to an end I made sure to tell Jim that I was happy for him and I went on my way. I knew that if I really loved him, the best thing I could do was celebrate his happiness. He used to be mine, but with Janessa was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
